The present invention relates to a belt cleaner for removing deposits from the belt surfaces of belt conveyors for transporting materials such as iron ore, cement, coal and coke, or to a floor cleaner for removing corrosion from decks of ships and tanks, removing white lines and characters from pavements and cleaning sewers.
Belt cleaners heretofore known include those of the scraper type having a fixed blade which is adapted to be pressed against the belt for removing deposits therefrom, and those having a rotary brush which is rotated at a high speed with bristles of nylon or the like in contact with the belt to dislodge deposits with the bristles.
The cleaner of the scraper type requires a cumbersome procedure for frequently adjusting the fixed position of the blade as the blade wears. Further if either the blade or the belt has irregularities, some deposit will be left unremoved. If pressed against the belt with an excessive force, the blade is likely to cut the belt.
When the material handled by the belt is free flowing, the cleaner of the rotary brush type will not encounter any problem, but when it is sticky, some deposit will remain unremoved by the brush. The cleaner of this type has another problem in that the bristles wear away markedly.
Known floor cleaners include those having a rotary wire brush and shotblast machines.
The wire brush wears away markedly and needs to be replaced frequently, and thus, becomes cumbersome. Further, if the surface to be cleaned has irregularities, the surface will be left uncleaned locally. On the other hand, the shotblast machine is heavy and therefore inconvenient to carry, while the machine makes a loud noise.